gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat Amulet
This is a fanmade episode 2 of an fanmade Season 2. Story: Wendy:Hey Guys!What's up? Dipper and Mabel:N...nothing! And they run. Wendy:What's wrong with them? On Dipper and Mabel's room: Mabel:What should we give her? Dipper:Hmm...I don't know.What does she likes? Mabel:You're the one that like her!You should know! Dipper:Well...you are a girl.You could extract information from her easily than a boy would do. Mabel:C'mon Dipper!Are you afraid to talk to her after Soos revealed to her that you like her? Dipper:N..no!And I'll prove it!I will extract information. Outside: Dipper:W...Wendy wait! Wendy:Huh? Dipper:I am asking you a normal question...What do you like? Wendy:(Uh...does he asks that cause he likes me?)Uh...I like amulets...being cool,and....bats.Why you ask? Dipper:Ah...no reason.I just wanted to know... Back to their room: Dipper:I got it!She like amulets,cool things and bats. Mabel:Hm...how do we combine thoose 3? Dipper:Hm...a bat amulet? Mabel:YES! Dipper:Good...we know what should we give her tomorow,for her birthday...but how do we get a bat amulet? Mabel:Hmm.... Dipper:I know!I remember seeing something in the book. Dippper opens book at Bat Amulet. Dipper:"A normal Amulet.The reason it is writen here it's cause it posses the power to light when it's dark".Hmm...this doesn't seems dangerous.Making light....that's absolutely safe. Mabel:Ok..but still,how do we get it? Dipper:There is a map.... They follow the map. Dipper:And it makes us come here...at McGucket's house?? Unkown voice from McGucket house:....Buy Gold!Bye! Dipper and Mabel enters: McGucket:Get out!I don't know anything!I am just a crazy man!Lipalaliparu!!!! Dipper:Let's go Mabel... Back at their house: Mabel:How do we get that Amulet? Someone knocks at the door: Dipper:Hmm...no one is there.But there's a package... Mabel:It's the bat amulet!! Dipper:Strange...but anyway,we have the gift for Wendy's birthday. Next day: Wendy:Wazzup Everyon...... Everyone:Surprise!Happy Birthday Wendy! Everyone gives her the gifts,and now it's Dipper and Mabel's turn: Dipper:Here is a Bat Amulet,Wendy! Wendy:( !!! )Take that away from me!!! Dipper and Mabel:Huh? Wendy:It will light me!!!!Take it away from me!!!! Dipper takes it away and Wendy runs... Mabel:??? Dipper checks the book: Dipper:I didn't read all...it says:"A normal Amulet.The reason it is writen here it's cause it posses the power to light the soul,revealing true forms of monsters"Real form? Mabel:Of monsters? Dipper:Mabel...don't you think.....that Wendy.... Mabel:Wendy is.... Dipper and Mabel:A MONSTER??? After some minutes: Dipper:I can't believe I fell in love with a monster... Mabel:But what kind of monster? Dipper:Let's see....she said she likes Bats...Bats are dark,bats are.....BATS ARE VAMPIRES!!!!! Mabel:So Wendy is.... Dipper:A vampire... Wendy appears: Wendy:You know....you're the only that knows...I must leave,as someone found it.It says on the Vampire Code,Rule Number 24:"If someone finds out the truth,the vampire must leave the place". Dipper:Wait,Wendy! Wendy transforms into a bat and flies away. Dipper:How we will explain this to Grunkle Stan?Like this:"Wendy is a vampire and she can't work at the Shack anymore"..this definetely not.No one would trust us... Mabel:Hmmmm.... Trivia: *The code at the end is "Qebob'p lkb axv tebk fq tfii pqxoq,xka qexq axv fp qlaxv",once decoded,it says ""There's one day when it will start,and that day is today" *"I am asking you a normal question...What do you like?" is a reference to Double Dipper,when Dipper said "I am asking you a normal question...what is your favourite food?" Category:Episodes